


My Wicked Way With You

by EllaWinchester24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little, Begging, Dom!Steve, Dubious Consent, Explicit dom/sub, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Not Very Good BDSM Etiquette, Orgasm Control, PWP, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/pseuds/EllaWinchester24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve isn't actually a possessive asshole, but Bucky Barnes is fucking mistaken if he thinks he can flirt with busty bartenders and not get his brains fucked out for the next few days. </p><p>OR </p><p>The first time I attempt porn (and probably fail).<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wicked Way With You

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh, i'm sorry, okay! I panicked and had no clue as to how I should control this weird desire for smut.  
> So I wrote some.  
> For the first time ever. 
> 
> It's probably shitty and it is unbeta'd. So, be warned.  
> If you do like it, though, leave me a comment? I swear I reply. :D
> 
> Okay, I'm done. Jump in!  
> Also, uh. Jarvis isn't Vision in this AU, cause I like him too much as Tony's AI.

“Steve, Steve c’mon. Baby- ah! I-I told y-you. Din’ touch a hair on her head. Ple- _fuck_!- please just… I can't do anymore!” Bucky whines for maybe the sixth time that night. 

Steve barely looks up from where he's fucking his tongue into Bucky's overused hole and continues to stroke his boyfriend roughly, reveling in the broken gasps and whimpers that follow. 

It's been more than two hours that they've been going at it and Steve still can't get enough. They'd gone to one of Tony's inane parties to do some ‘bonding time guys, it'll be fun- always trust Tony Stark's parties!’ 

Yeah right. 

Boring was what it was. Boring and exhausting. (And no, Tony, it's not because he's a grumpy, old man, thanks.) 

Till he saw his _Adonis_ of a boyfriend chatting up this perfectly decent girl near the bar. Possessive jealousy hadn't ever been his thing, and watching the Bucky Barnes of before, flirting and laughing, should've been a welcome sight to him. 

But somehow, he found himself dragging _his, dammit_ , man away by the collar, ordering Jarvis to lock down their floor till next morning. (Must've been Thor's liquor or something, because you know Steve. He'd _never_ do that possessive thing on his own, right? Damn Asgardians)

He'd shoved Bucky to the bed, almost torn off their clothes, probably making Pepper wince somewhere, and gone to town. 

Bucky was his and only his. And after decades of pain and separation, he was allowed to be a territory-marking jackass. 

James Buchanan Barnes was _his lover_. And he was going to prove it.  
Hydra's cheap imitation of Dr. Erskine's serum had made sure to give Bucky enough stamina for keeping up with the strain of being the Winter Soldier. Unfortunately, dealing with your supersoldier boyfriend being territorial didn't fall under that category. 

Therefore, Bucky has been made to come thrice already, and going by the way he's thrashing around right now, it doesn't look like No. 4 is that far off. 

After a particularly rough stab of his tongue makes Bucky curse and lift his hips tiredly, Steve smiles. Finally taking mercy on the body underneath him, he pulls back and grins wolfishly at the glassy-eyed look he receives. 

“I know you didn't, sweetheart. And anyway, it's not like she'd be able to look after your _needs_ the way I do, am I right?”

Frantic head shakes. “N-no, Steve. J-just you, I swear. Don’ want anyone else. 'M all yours, I promise.” Bucky manages to stutter sincerely before breaking off and arching beautifully at the sensations on his cock. 

Steve smirks and bends forward to lightly suckle at the very tip, enjoying the way Bucky trembles. He lets Bucky whine and squirm for a few minutes before stopping him sharply. “Quit squirmin’, Buck. I mean it.” 

Instantly, all movement stops and the blonde lets himself enjoy the absolute discipline of his boy. “Very good, baby. Now, I'm going to be nice and give you two options. You get to choose- my tongue down…there. Or, my mouth up here.” He says, laving at the nipple closest to his mouth. “Either way, you _will_ come for me. So you might as well take your pick.” 

Bucky moans at him and gives him his best puppy eyes, clearly too tired and incoherent, but Steve is not in the mood to have mercy. Letting go of the cock in his hand, he slowly leans forward to whisper in the brunette's ear. “Or if you're going to be unruly and not pick, I'll do it.”

As soon as Bucky stops shuddering at those words (like Steve knew would), the blonde’s mouth is on his nipple, pinching with his nails at the other. Bucky straight up, mewls at the feeling he loves so much and arches his back, before Steve's teeth become too much for him to handle, and he tries to shy away. 

Something Steve realised about Hydra's serum? It may heal injured parts when they break, but those regions always retain sensitivity for a couple of days. So naturally, after this realisation, every moment of Steve's life has gone into making sure Bucky can't even wear underwear without becoming a red, stuttering mess. 

Bucky, of course, hates it when Steve pays attention to his nipples. Bucky hates it because he loves it so much and he can never get enough of that mouth currently driving him crazy. His nipples are crazy sensitive. 

“Steve- ah. Just l-let me… I can't- you gotta let me. Please say I can, Stevie. Can I?”

Steve hums around his mouthful, quietly waiting for more. 

“Please-please, I can't think. You drive me so crazy, I can't t-think of anyone b-but you. I promise n-no more flirting- ju-ah, jus’ hold me, please, baby. Let me come, please Stevie. You hafta let me-”

“I don't have to do jack squat, you hear me, Seargent? I take what I want, when I want. If you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, you know the word. But, till then- _I'm_ in charge.” 

He punctuates the last three words with hard strokes on the other's sensitive cock and growls, “You will not come.” 

Bucky whines and thrashes around, making Steve cluck his tongue. “I told you not to move, din't I, baby? Are you really that close already?” 

Bucky whimpers softly, trying to control his trembling. 

“Insatiable. That's what you are, Buck. Here I am, giving you these mind-blowin’ orgasms and you're bitchin’ at me to let you go, just ‘cause you're a li’l sensitive. Why are we being so rude, sweetheart?”

His sub glares at him. “You damn well know why, you tool. Just get on with it.”

Steve chuckles. “That's all you want, isn't it? Just want to be fucked, long and hard. Always pushing me up against closed doors, begging for it. My pretty little slut, aren't you? All you wanna do is beg for it.” 

The brunette nods with a loud moan, earlier attitude dropped. 

“Well, Bucky. Since you've been such a brat today, I've half a mind to bring you over the edge again. And again. But, you're really sensitive aren't you?” The brunette nods. “In that case, I'll stop. Just for you, baby.” He kisses the other's forehead and moves back from his body, making Bucky whimper and shoot out his hand for Steve. 

He's shaking his head frantically and pushing his hips towards Steve's and should he really be looking _this sinful_?

Steve clucks his tongue in mock disappointment. “So greedy, Buck. You want to come _again_?” Bucky flushes and nods shyly. “Don't worry, I'm sure we'll manage to squeeze it in.” He says, liking the way his boyfriend goes demure and needy when he really wants it. 

“God, Buck. You got no idea what you do to me, honey.” Steve says, suddenly feeling an edge of desperation bring them off sweetly. The ex-assassin will kill him if he dares to slow down, though, so Steve takes one assessing look down Bucky's body before saying, “Come any time you want, sweetheart.” And leans down to take him in his mouth in one go. 

Bucky feels the rough tone, leaving him in a daze of arousal and feels his orgasm wrack through his body as he shudders and moans at the never-ending sensation. 

It hurts because even supersoldiers have limited reboot time and by now, his insides feel like molten lava.

But it doesn't matter. Not when Steve is using that deep, sexy growl, fully aware he's leaving his sub no other choice than to come. Bucky raises his hips feebly, one last time, before dropping back and probably passing out. 

When he comes to, Steve is softly smiling down at him and Bucky manages to conjure up an answering grin. They kiss gently for a couple of minutes and make out till Bucky feels something poking at his twitching hole. 

He glances down before flushing and snapping his eyes back to Steve's. “Y-you can't be serious.”

The challenging smirk he gets in turn does nothing to stop his foolish, _foolish_ dick, from trying to say hello again. 

“You can't be the only one getting the orgasms here, baby. Besides, you don't really mind, do you?”

Before Bucky can answer and call Steve out on being a ~~sexy,~~ demanding asshole, Steve bends down to kiss him. 

"Okay?" He asks, gently against Bucky's lips. Like he would back off if Bucky truly said no. Like he cares about him. 

It makes him grin.

He smiles sensually at his boyfriend, before flipping them over in a neat move. Throwing his head back, he gets down on that magnificent cock and grabs Steve's hands. "Never better, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> Done. 
> 
> I know- horrible. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know?  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Say hi to me on [tumblr](fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com) bc I will probs love you forever if you become my friend]


End file.
